The Winter War?
by ulquichiluver4
Summary: Ever since their fight during the winter war ulquiorra and ichigo have been apart, ichigo lost her memory and doesnt remember .. she meets up with ulquiorra for the "first" Will Ulquiorra keep the past a secret or tell her?
1. Chapter 1

Ulquiorra X Ichigo Warning! YAOI, cursing, Ichigo is a girl, & characters OOC! No like no read, I dont care about what people think i just like entertaining people who like this so if u dont like then fuck off. and for those of u who enjoy this... ENJOY! :D

Ulquiorra Intro Ulquiorra was the most popular kid in school. He never knew why but he just was. Girls liked him and always crowded around him, and no matter what kind of atitude or rude/insulting remark he gave them they wouldn't leave him alone. He's never really had a eye for the girls at his school, and he's never had a liking for girls who just stick around "cool guys" just to look "cool". Well thats enough of Ulquiorra lets get to the story.

The morning Ulquiorra woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon and to the sound of the song Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin coming from downstairs. He slowly sat up and stretched his arms a legs before getting up to get changed.

He slowly went down the stairs and saw his mom in the kitchen cooking. He quietly mad his way to the radio and turned up the volume. His mom jumped in surprise of how loud the music got and turned around to find Ulquiorra sitting at the counter waiting for food with his usual emotionless face. "Ulquiorra, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, why dont you go brush your hair?" Ulquiorra looked up at his mom with a scowl on bis face. "Mom you dont have to treat me like a child, i know what have to do in the morning now can you cook my food." He saw the anger in his mom's eyes and quickly shot out a "please". His mom smiled and turned back to the food on the stove.

After breakfast Ulquiorra quickly went up stairs to get ready. As he was brushing his hair he noticed how greasy it was so he looked at the clock and noticed that he had a half hour. He went in the shower.

When Ulquiorra got out of the shower he checked the time. "SHIT! Im gunna be late!" He quickly got changed and brushed his teeth and hair and ran out the door to his car screaming a "good bye" to anyone who heard him.

At school Ulquiorra arrived 5 minutes late but the teacher didnt care all she said was "take a seat i bet there is a good reason why your late." He laughed to himself in his head and though sarcastically "Yeah oops I lost track of time in the shower thats a great reason for why im late." The teachers voice brought Ulquiorra out of his thoughts. "Ok class back to what I was saying... We are having a new student today!" she said with a smile. She motioned someone to come in at the door. "Everyone this is Ichigo Kurosaki, she is the new student!" Ichigo slowly walked to the center and waved to everyone. "Oh and Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra closed his mouth that was now open and took his eyes off the beautiful orangette who just walked into the room to look at the teacher. "uh... yes?" "You will be the one showing Ichigo around because you are in most of her classes." Ulquiorra heard a lot of awws of dissapointment from the guys in the room and said "yes ma'am" "Good. Now Ichigo please take a seat." Ichigo slightly bowed and sat in the seat next to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra heard a quiet "Hi" from Ichigo and looked at her. His eyes met deep chocolaty brown eyes,"H-hey". After a few seconds Ulquiorra looked out the window.

After a few minutes Ulquiorra felt a soft tap on his shoulder and turned his head to find Ichigo lookin at him. "Do you have a pen I can use? mine ran out of ink." "Yes sure hold on." Ulquiorra turned to look through his bag to find a pen. After a few seconds if searching he found one and handed it to her. "Thanks!" Ichigo whispered. "No problem keep it." Ulquiorra said with his usual emotionless face. "Cool." And they didnt talk for the rest of the class.

After class When the bell rang Ulquiorra waited for Ichigo so he could show her to their next class. "Hey,Ulquiorra was it?" Ulquiorra turned his head to see Ichigo walking beside him and noticed how soft and quiet her voice is. I wonder if her voice is just naturaly quiet or she is just nervous and shy. But answered "Yeah?" "Why don't you write any notes in class?" "Because I don't need to." "Why not?" Ulquiorra sighed as girls started crowding around him trying to start a conversation. "guys I dont want to talk right now." Ulquiorra said but noone heard him. "Hey guys why dont you try listening to what Ulquiorra has to say about you guys just bumbarding him with questions!" Grimmjow screamed so everyone could hear him. Everyone fell silent waiting for Ulquiorra's answer. "Thank you Grimmjow" Grimmjow nodded in a "your welcome"." and I dont want to talk to any of you right now I kind of have to show Ichigo around." Ulquiorra said with hes monotoned voice and emotionless face and motioned Ichigo to follow him. Ichigo nodded and pushed through the crowd of people who are now in shock and whispered but mostly mouthed a "sorry" to everyone before she ran to catch up with Ulquiorra. "Why did you say sorry? Its not your fault the teacher chose me to show you around." Ichigo looked shocked at Ulquiorras question. "I dont know I just felt bad because they were trying to have conver..." Ulquiorra cut her off by saying "You actually saved me." Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra with a confused face on. "How did I "save" you?" "I never want to talk to all those gurls they are boring and always ask the same damn questions, didnt this ever happen to you with the guys at your old school?" Ichigo laughed slightly "No it didnt why do you ask?" Ulquiorra looked at her with a shocked face. And when she didnt get a response she just looked at him a said "what?!" which snapped him out of his shock and said "How did that not happen?! Your the most beautiful girl ive ever met or seen" But said the last part in a whisper so Ichigo couldnt hear him. "I dont know it just didn't I wasn't popular in my old school." She said with a slight laugh. Ulquiorra shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well anyways we are at our next class." "Oh ok! but when do we have lunch im hungry?" "Lunch is next" the corner of his lips twitched into a very very small smile because of the way she said "im hungry". "I dont often ask people this but do you want to eat lunch with me?" "Yeah sure and why dont you usually ask that?!" Ichigo said. "Because then word of where I eat would get out and then I would have no peace." Ichigo said a silent "Oh" and asked "where do you eat?" "the music room, but please dont tell anyone." "who can I tell I dont know anyone except for you and Grimmjow even though I havent properly introduced myself to him." Ulquiorra looked a her and said "true" before they went into their class.

At the music room When Ichigo walked into the music room she found Ulquiorra playing and singing "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin "Here I stand, helpless and left for dead Close your eyes, so many days go by easy to find whats wrong, harder to find whats right I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies I won't stay long in this world so wrong Say good bye as we dance witht devil tonight dont you dare look at him in the eye as we dance with the devil tonight Ichigo walked silently up behind Ulquiorra and started singing with him. "Trembling, crowded across my skin,  
feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine I believe in you I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies I wont last long in the world so wrong Say good bye as we dance with the devil tonight dont you dare look at him in the eye as we dance with the devil tonight,  
Hold on... Hold on Then Ulquiorra stopped singing and listened to Ichigo sing the rest Say good bye as we dance with the devil tonight dont you dare look at him in the eye as we dance with the devil tonight Hold on... Hold on "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhh good bye."  
"Ulquiorra that was amazing!" Ichigo said still with her still shy/nervous voice. "Your telling me I did good. Did you hear yourself?" Ichigo mad a shy laugh "Yeah I usualy dont sing infront of other people." "Why not your great at singing!?" Ulquiorra said still with a monitoned voice and emotionless face. Ichigo took a bite of her sandwhich "Im not that good... am I?" "yes, your amazing!" Ulquiorra ate a grape. "want one?" he offered. "Sure" Ichigo took a grape and popped it in her mouth. Ichigo pulls over a chair and puts across from Ulquiorra's chair so they are facing each other. She leans back into the chair and puts her feet up on Ulquiorra's chair so her feet we next to his legs with a smile on her face. After getting no smile back she frowned "Why dont you show any emotions?" "Because I-I don't know how to" Ulquiorra replied while turning his head so he cant look in her eyes. Ichigo leaned foward and put her fingers on his chin and moved his head so he was looking at her. "Its ok if you dont know how there is nothin to be ashamed of." "Yes there is... when I was younger my dad took all my emotions away. I was such a happy kid I smiled all the time, but on my birthday I just wanted a hug from my dad just once but no, he yelled and screamed at me and locked me in my room for days. I came out a new kid I had no emotions anymore." When Ulquiorra was done with his story he was surprised when he felt arms wrap around him and heard Ichigo whisper "Im sorry Ulquiorra, I didnt mean for you to think of such a horrible memory!" Ulquiorra said "Its ok Ichigo its not your fault." Ichigo pulled away "yes it is im the one who started the conversation" Ulquiorra looked Ichigo in the eyes "Yes you did but you didnt know." And at that moment Ulquiorra leaned foward and lightly pushed their lips together into a kiss. Ichigos eyes widened in surprise but then leaned further into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Ulquiorra's neck and closed her eyes.

The thing they didn't notice was the girl at the door, who just so happened to be the most popular girl in school. she quickly took a picture and ran down the hall way.

After a few more seconds Ulquiorra and Ichigos lungs needed air so they pulled apart. Ichigo smiled at Ulquiorra. To both of there surprise Ulquiorra smiled back. "Ulquiorra! you smiled!" Ichigo leaned foward and kissed one last time before turnin back to eating her sandwhich with a big smile on her face. Ulquiorra just smiled again and went back to eating his grapes. "It feels good to be smiling, just U can't smile infront anyone else like the other girls for sure." "Ichigo?" "Yes?" "You have to promise not to tell anyone I smiled ok?" "Why you have such a sexy smile though" she said with a playful pouting face. "Because then the other girls would be all around me asking me to smile for them and I dont think a certain someone would like that." Ulquiorra said poking Ichigo in the stumach kissing her then pulling away with a smirk. "Of course, you are my Ulqui and mine only." Ichigo said while sitting on Ulquiorra lap and curling up in a ball leaning her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his torso.

When the bell rings Ichigo and Ulquiorra both get up and walk out of the music room holding hands walking to their next class.

End of chapter (please read below!)

Ichigo: I loved it! (hugs Ulquiorra)

Ulquiorra: same here (hugs Ichigo back)

Ichigo: Sara (the writer) does not own bleach nor any of the characters

Ulquiorra: we hope you enjoyed!

Sara (me): Read the next chapter to find out what happens with the picture of Ichi and Ulqui kissing!

Ichi, Ulqui, and Sara: Bye!

Sorry if it sucks! and sorry for the spelling errors! review please thx for reading!  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Next day-  
Ichigos house: Ichigo woke up with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait until she got to school and see ulquiorra. She got up and got changed into black jeans with a Black Veil Brides shirt then walked down stairs and got cereal to eat. Once she finished she brushed her hair which was now grown to the center of her back and brushed her teeth before leaving. She walked to school with her head phones on and hands in her pockets.

Ulquiorra: He got up and got ready for school. He took a shower and came out smelling like strawberries. He got changed into black jeans and a Breaking Benjamin shirt. He brushed his hair and teeth before leaving and texting Ichigo.

* Conversation*  
To Ichigo: Hey :) To Ulquiorra: Hey what's up?  
To Ichigo: Walking to school. you?  
To ulquiorra: Same... Wanna meet somewhere? To Ichigo: Yeah let's meet at the bench infront of the school :) To ulquiorra: Ok see ya in a little... Love you. 3 To Ichigo: Love you too

10 minutes later Ichigo walked towards the bench where she saw Ulquiorra. "Hey Ulqui." She said with a smile before kissing him. He kissed her back and pulled back "Hey Ichi." He gave a soft smile. "So we're early?" She said looking around to only find a few teachers talking to each other and a few kids just getting there. "Yeah... Were you always early in your old school?" He asked "Yeah it always gave me time to be alone and away from everyone..." She said softly. "Why would you want to be away from everyone? Didn't you have all your friends?" He asked with a confused face. She laughed a little "No... I really didn't have any friends... I got bullied a lot because of my hair color... I got called a slut, a whore, a bitch...Even though I've never even had a boyfriend before..." She trailed off. Ulquiorra was a little mad a hearing this "Why? Your the most amazing, caring, loyal, and sexy girl I've ever met... And I got all of that out of one day...Wait... I'm your first boyfriend?" He smiled at her. She blushed a little "Thank you... But that's not what they saw...and yes you are my first boyfriend" She said hugging him."We'll that's awesome... But those other guys don't know what they are missing." He smiled and hugged her. She gave a quiet laugh before the first bus arrived and the doors opened to the school "Lets go it's cold out..." He said grabbing her hand and intertwined their fingers

In school During passing time Ichigo was walking to her locker and bumped into someone "I'm sor..." He cut her off "Hey watch where your going..." He said walking toward her with an angry face. "We'll if you would of let me finish my sentence... Then maybe you would of heard my apology..." She said looking at him with a dark amber eyes that looked almost gold. "Woah... C-calm down... I was joking..." He said with his hands up. "Yeah sure..." She said before turning and walking to her locker. At her locker a girl bumped into her and cough "Slut" before walking away. She shook her head and got what she needed before someone came next to her and closed her locker then leaned her against it with both hands next to each side of her face. "Can you let me go I kind of need to get to my class..." She said calmly. "No I can't..." He smirked and leaned closer to her "You gotta be mine first..." He whispered next to her ear... "No thanks..." She said ducking under his arms and started to walk away before he grabbed her hand and pulled her back "No your gunna be mine, bitch..." He slapped her... Ichigo had her head turned with her eyes closed and a new red hand mark on her face. "What did you just call her?" A familiar voice said. "I called her a..." He turned his head and stopped his sentence and let Ichigo go from his grip. Ichigo kept her eyes closed because she knew if she opened her eyes it would just put her through more pain. The boy infront of her stepped away from her and put his hands up "I-I'm sorry.. I didn't kn..." Ulquiorra cut him off "Oh but you did... She told you no... But you just had to be an ass and pull her back... Didn't you..." He said walking toward the boy with his hands in his fist... When he got close enough he punched the kid straight in the jaw. Then ran over to Ichigo "Ichigo are you ok?" He asked putting his hand on her not hurt cheek and turned her face to hers was facing his. She opened one eye and winced but opened the other "Ulquiorra!" She whispered and hugged him a single tear streamed down her face "It hurt... And it hurts to open my eye..." He said still hugging him. "Let bring you to the nurse so you can get ice ok?" He said before pulling away from the hug and looking at her cheek once more "it's swollen.." He said "O-ok let's go get ice" she said before taking his hand "I might need some help tough..." She gave a soft smile. "I'll be here..." He smiled and started to walk towards the nurses office.

In the nurses office "So how did this happen? Are you starting problems on your second day of school?" She gave a soft smile. "N-no... S-someone accidentally bumped into me and I s-smashed into a locker..." She gave a reassuring smile to the nurse. "Oh ok... Just keep the ice on it and and swelling will go down " she smiled "Now go back to class." She smiled. "Ok thank you." She smiled and bowed before leaving with ulquiorra right next to her. "Why did you lie?" He asked looking at her. "I don't want anyone getting in trouble because of me... I don't want get bullied again" she said quietly. "But you won't as long as I am here" he smiled. " Thanks Ulqui..." She smiled up at him with the ice on her cheek.

In the class ( study hall )  
As Ichigo and Ulquiorra were in class people (mostly girls) were staring at her and whispering to each other. Ichigo turned to Ulquiorra and whispered "What do you think they are whispering about?" "Probably some girly shit..." He said looking at them. "Yeah but they keep staring at me and pointing" she said a little worried. The teacher left the room and ulquiorra stood up and sighed "Who wants a picture with me?" He said before everyone except for Ichigo stood up and got in line. About 5 minutes later everyone had a picture of them with ulquiorra. And he sat down "Now they won't talk about you if they were. " he said looking at her. "B-but I thought you didn't like getting your picture taken with people!" She said. "I hate it..." He said with a smile but no one saw it. "But why would you do that?!" She said with big eyes. "Because I don't like it when people talk about my Ichi behind her back..." He smirked. "But you didn't have to!" She said throwing her arms in the air. "If we weren't in school right now you would probably on the floor right now, you are being way too sexy..." He smirked but this time some one saw. "ULQUIORRA SMILED!" The girl yelled and pointed at him. Before anyone else could see he put on his blank face. Everyone started to crowd around ulquiorra making Ichigo disappear into the crowd so she got up and walked to the other side of the room and sat by herself in the corner. Ulquiorra tried to get out of his seat but people forced him back down and kept saying "We will let you go back to your slut of a girlfriend after you smile." And that pissed him off. He stood up and pushed everyone out of the way. "You guys really do have the gut to call her a slut? And a bitch? And a whore? Really because last time I checked she hasn't had one boyfriend in her life time and she doesn't wear slutty cloths that show half of her boobs and shorts that don't even cover your ass!" He said with dark green eyes. "Yeah but she kissed you on her first day... You guys didn't even know each other that well..." Ichigos head shot up and she thought to herself they saw that? But I thought thy didn't know where he ate... Ulquiorra was now furious "We'll you guys got the wrong idea because she wasn't the one who kissed me! I KISSED HER!" He said yelling. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes then they looked at Ichigo. Ichigo looked down again. Ulquiorra sonidoed to ichigos side. Ichigos and everyone else's eyes widened but Ichigo asked "Did you just use sonido?" Looking at him "Yeah how do you know what it is?" He asked looking at her "I-I'm hollow too..." She said looking into his eyes. "You are?!" He whispered. She nodded her head. He offered a hand to help her up and she sonidoed to the front of the room and everyone's eyes widened in shock some guys mouths hung open. "Sexy..." Some said. "Ulquiorra you lucky bastard..." Others said. He smiled before sonidoing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist this made her jump a little "Ulqui you're making a scene..." She whispered. "But your just so sexy I can't help it babe..." He smirked as he whispered into her ear. She turned around in his arms and leaned him against the board and kissed him and smiled into the kiss. Some guys were drooling and some were whispering "I bet she's a good kisser..." They said as they watched. They broke apart and Ichigo pulled away from him just before the teacher walked into the room. "Everyone take a seat... Yes it is study hall but the doesn't mean you can talk... You may whisper but don't get too loud... I'm leaving so please behave yourselves.." She said before leaving the room. Ichigo smiled and walked to her seat. Everyone moved out of the way so she could sit. "Thank you." She smiled. "She has such a cute smile" one boy said. "I think she should be the new popular girl in school..." Another said a little loud so everyone could hear. All agreed except for the popular girl in school. "She wasn't even here two days and you guys say that? Really?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Fuck you..." She said before Ichigo stood up "Guys I really don't want to..." She got cut off... "Shut up slut... No one cares to what you have to say..." She said... "Oh but I think you do if you want to stay 'the most popular girl' then I suggest you listen, bitch..." Ichigo said before the girl threw a punch at her which she easily blocked and threw a punch back at her hitting her right in shoulder maybe dislocating it..." What kind of punch was that... You punch like a girl..." Ichigo said with a smirk. "Owww!" The other yelled but reached out her hand a pulled ichigos hair. "What kind of fighting is that?!" Ichigo asked before bringing her foot around and tripping the other girl from behind making her fall onto her back. Ichigo grabbed her wrist and held it tight "let go of my hair or I will snap your wrist..." She said with golden eyes. The girl let go of her hair with wide eyes. Ichigo let go if her wrist and said "Now will ya let me talk?" she asked the girl nodded. "Thanks..." She stood up straight and offered a hand to help her up.. The girl took it and got up "Now... What I was saying was that I don't want to be the most popular girl in school I just think it's stupid and a waste of time... Some people won't accept me just like they always do... But still *she turned to face the other side of people * she can still keep that title... I was only here two days... I want to get use to being around the new faces, I also want to become friends with you guys cause I never had any true friends once in my life..." She said turning around to find ulquiorra right infront of her with a smile on his face... He hugged her and whispered "You never told me you were a bad ass at fighting..." He smirked. "My hollow part of me gave me that" she smiled and pulled away from him. "So who started the rumor that Ichigo kissed me on the first day?" He asked everyone with a serious monotoned and emotionless voice. The most popular girl in school raised her hand "I did." She said with a shy voice. "Why? You didn't have both sides of the story..." He asked looking at her. "B-because I-I was... Jealous..." She said looking away. "Is that so? Then I suggest not doing that again..." He said leaning closer to her... "Oh just give her a kiss on the cheek... Don't be mean..." He looked up at Ichigo who had a smile on her face with her arms crossed... "Fine..." He said before kissing the girl on her cheek... She fainted... His eyes widened and caught her... "Umm..." He said before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the nurses office with Ichigo quietly following behind.

Nurses office "So you kissed her cheek and she fainted?" The nurse asked with a raised eye brow. Ulquiorra nodded "yeah.." He stratched the back of his neck. "Must of been special..." She said before looking at Ichigo "Ichigo can I speak to you privately?" Ichigo looked up "Uh yeah sure..." She said looking at the nurse then to ulquiorra who got up and left the room... "Do you know how you 'accidentally got slammed into a locker'?" She asked "Yeah why?" She asked with a confused face. "We know its a lie... We looked at the cameras and saw the boy slap you... Why didn't you tell us the truth?" The nurse asked. "B-because I don't want people hating me because I got them in trouble on my second day in school..." She said looking at the nurse. "So you don't want people being mad at you... So you risk your safety to do that?" The nurse asked leaning on her desk. "Yeah I-I guess..." She said looking down... "We'll stop... Safety first please if you are having any trouble with the kids at this school please tell me or any teachers..." The nurse said with concern in her voice. "Ok I will thank you for telling me that.." Ichigo said with a smile and started to get up. "Wait... And I also heard that you are living alone?" She asked. Ichigos eyes widened "How did you find that out?" She asked surprised because no one else know that. "We are a school we can find this out why are you so surprised?" She asked "B-because no one else knows..." She said sitting back down. "And why not?" The nurse asked with a raised eyebrow "Because then they will worry about me and I really don't need people worrying about me..." She said with a small smile "Do you know anyone who you would be able to live with?" The nurse asked. "Maybe Ulquiorra... But really I'm fine living by my..." "No you will move in with someone so you are safe... Ok?" She asked "O-ok..." Ichigo said looking down "May I leave now?" The nurse nodded and she left... "So what did she have to talk to you about?" Ulquiorra asked pulling Ichigo into a hug from behind "She just said that I need to... Find a house to live at... Because I live alone..." She said in a quiet voice. Ulquiorra spun her around "You live alone and you didn't tell me?!" He asked with worry in his voice. "Y-yeah..." She said looking away from him. He put his finger under her chin and turned her head to face him. "Your coming to live with me and my mom..." He said in a serious voice "But..." he cut her off.. "No your coming to live with me and that's final..." He said before taking her hand and going back to class 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 After school- Ichigo and Ulquiorrra walked out of their class, ulquiorra with his emotionless face and Ichigo with a smile. "Would you like to go to your place to pack some things? Since your staying at my place..." He asked looking at her. "Yeah sure..." She looked at him "but seriously I don't see why I have to I'm perfectly fine living by myself..." She said with a serious tone. "Yeah well I don't care... Your staying at my place, even if you don't like it..." He said with a dead serious face. Her eyes widened and looked away "ok. Fine..." She said looking straight ahead "I think I pissed him off..." She thought to herself. They walked outside and to ichigos house...

Ichigos house- "we're here..." She said pointing at her house. She walked inside with ulquiorras hand in hers and smiled. "I'll be right back..." She said before going upstairs... She got upstairs and started to pack. She felt arms wrap around her "ulquiorra I said I would be dow..." She turned and saw that it wasn't ulquiorra. Her eyes widened and was about to scream before a hand covered her mouth and she tried getting out if the mans grip. "Haha... Your mine Ichigo Kurosaki..." The man said next to her ear. Her eyes widened and got the mans hand off her mouth "ULQUIORRA!" She screamed. Ulquiorra heard her scream and his eyes widened. He ran upstairs but when he got there she was gone. "ICHIGO!" He yelled falling to his knees.

Ichigo- he wiggled in the mans grip as he used flash step "Who are you?!" He yelled. "Soskue Aizen... Your worst enemy" he smirked "I know what you are..." He said looking at her. He eyes widened "w-what am I?" She asked. "A mix of shinigami, and a hollow... A very rare species... You don't have a specific name your a 50/50 mix so you not a vizard or an arrancar..." He smirked as he stopped flash stepping. He opened a garganta and stepped inside.

Ulquiorra- he sonidoed to where he felt ichigos reashi and saw the garganta... He sonidoed inside right behind Aizen and Ichigo. He saw Ichigo on the mans shoulder looking down. Ichigo heard other foot steps and looked up and saw ulquiorra a single tear streamed down her face. Ulquiorra sonidoed behind them and grabbed Ichigo out of the mans grip. Aizen turned around and had anger in his eyes "and who the hell are you?" He asked. "Why do you care?" Ulquiorra shot back. "Cause you just took my experiment from me..." He said with a serious face. "Yeah well you took my girlfriend from me!" Ulquiorra yelled. Ulquiorra drew his zanpaktou that was attached to his hip. Ichigos eyes widened when sh remembered she also had one she reached to her back and grabbed zangetsu which was a lot bigger than ulquiorras. Aizen ran until he was in hueco Mundo. Ichigo and ulquiorra chased after him. Ulquiorra attached Aizen from the back as Ichigo fired a gets it's in the front. Aizens eyes widened as he could only block one. Ichigo smirked an fired another getsuga from above. Aizen chose to block the attack from Ulquiorrra which wasn't a good idea because when the getsugas hit him they left gashes all over his body. Ichigo put on her hollow mask and yelled "GETSUGA TENSHO!" As a black getsuga launched from her zanpaktou and hit Aizen right in the middle cutting him in half... Aizen lied there dead as Ichigo fell to her knees. Ulquiorra ran up to her "Ichigo! Are you ok?" He asked holding her "y-yeah I'm fine.. The mask just took... A lot of energy out of me..." She smiled before passing out into ulquiorras arms... Ulquiorra picked her up bridal style and sonidoed to a nearby cave.

Later- when Ichigo woke up she sat up and looked around and saw up Ulquiorra sitting next to a fire. She slowly got up and walked up behind him and saw he was sleeping. She smiled and put a blanket around him and sat down putting her head on his shoulder. He woke up and looked at her "i-I'm sorry! Did I wake you?!" She said with wide eyes and looking at him. "No! It's fine... How are you feeling?" He asked pulling her close. He blushed a little and smiled "a lot better... But where are we?" She asked looking at him. "Hueco Mundo... Where all the hollows live or come from" he explained looking at her. "Who was that Aizen dude?" She asked rubbing her head trying to get the sand out of her hair. "He's the 'king' of Hueco Mundo..." He said king sarcastically. "The guy thinks he owns this place..." He said looking at her and pulling her between his legs. "B-but why would he want me?" She asked turning around so she could face him. "He said I was a 50/50 mix of shinigami and hollow..." She said with a cute confused face on. "I don't know but when you make that face you look adorable..." He smile leaning toward and kissing her then pulled back. She blushed "T-thanks..." She blushed more when he asked "Why are you blushing...*he leaned forward* Ichi?" He whispered Ichi in a low sexy voice next to her ear. "N-no reason!" She said blushing more. He smirked "Oh but I think there is a reason... He smirked again. She turned her head trying to hide the blush. He smirked and put a finger under her chin and turned her head to face him. "C'mon tell me..." He pouted. She sighed "I don't know I guess you calling me cute just made me blush..." She blushed more. He smiled "But you are cute when you blush..." He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him as close as they could get. She pulled back panting "so... How are we going to get out of here?" She asked trying to catch her breath. "I'm not really sure... But the thing that we went through when we got here was a garganta... So we could probably teach ourselves how to make one..." He said smiling "all you have to do it force your hollow energy through your hand... And then one should open... But for you it should be hard to do since your a mix..." He said looking at her. "Oh... Well we might be here a while..." She said pouting... "But wouldn't it be easy for you? Are thou just part hollow?" She asked still had her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs still wrapped around his waist. "Yeah but it will still take a while to get..." He said looking at her. "But as long as you are here with me I'm fine with staying here forever..." He smiled. "I love you..." He laughed a little then kissed him. He kissed back and smirked into the kiss before reaching down and grabbing her ass. She gasped. He took to advantage and stuck his tounge into her mouth. She pulled back "that was unfair!" She pouted cutely. "You gasped so I took the advantage... It's completely fair..." He smirked. "Hmph.." She pouted again and crossed her arms. He smiled and kissed her cheek and down to her neck, she gasped again and threw her head back. She held in a moan when he sucked on a sensitive part of her neck. He smirked at her reaction and continued sucking on her neck. She let out a moan. He licked up her neck and nibbled her jaw. He pulled back and looked at her. She had a blush on her cheeks, she was breathing heavily, and her eyes shut. He smiled and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back. He pulled back and said "I love you too." He kissed her again.

Sorry it was short! But I hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what I did bad or good! Thank you ^_^ 


End file.
